Kamen Rider ZO
is a movie for the Kamen Rider Series, produced by Toei Company.Televi Magazine First Issue 31st Anniversary Project: All Hero Great Assembly ( ), December 2002''Televi Magazine Deluxe 66'', January 17, 1997. ISBN 4-06-304418-1 Directed by Keita Amemiya, the film was the first joint production between Toei Company Limited and Bandai. A Sega CD full motion video based game was released for ZO in 1994, and made its way to the United States in the form of The Masked Rider: Kamen Rider ZO. As part of the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series, ZO was shown on Toei's pay-per-view channel during September 2011. The film's protagonist, Kamen Rider ZO makes appearances in the films of the later Kamen Rider Decade television series,Uchusen, No. 125. July 2009 as well as appearing as a playable character the 2011 Nintendo DS video game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Synopsis to be added Plot Masaru Aso was the lab assistant of geneticist Doctor Mochizuki, and was used as one of his experiments related to the creation of the Neo Organism, enabling him to transform into a grasshopper-like being called Kamen Rider ZO. He fled into the mountainside and went into a coma for two years before he was awoken by a telepathic call and with an unconscious urge to protect Hiroshi Mochizuki, the son of Doctor Mochizuki. After an attempt to uncover the meaning of his transformation at Mochizuki Genetics, Masaru senses Hiroshi in danger and saves the boy from Doras as ZO. Masaru then reveals himself to Reiko and her karate class. ZO battles Koumori Man to cover Hiroshi and Reiko's escape, when the two of them are sucked in a pocket dimension by Kumo Woman, both monsters having been created by Doras. ZO saves them and kills Kumo Woman before Koumori Man swoops down and snatches Hiroshi off, with ZO in pursuit. After saving Hiroshi, Masaru reveals to Seikichi that Dr. Mochizuki used him in his experiments. Refusing to believe it, Hiroshi runs off before Masaru finds him and fixes his watch, recognizing the melody that stirred him out of his rest as he helps Hiroshi cope with this new information. However, Koumori Man assumes Mochizuki's form to lure Hiroshi away and captures him with Doras knocking Masaru out cold. Making his way to a complex, ZO kills Koumori Man before making his way to Hiroshi and Dr. Mochizuki, learning that the geneticist was the one who woke him up and that the Neo Organism has been acting on its own whim the entire time to become the perfect being. ZO attempts to fight Doras, only to be assimilated into the Neo Organism. Doras then proceeds to use the boy to force Mochizuki to complete its evolution. However, the watch manages to hold Doras at bay as ZO breaks out of the monster and Mochizuki sacrifices himself to destroy the pool, the Neo Organism's life source. The complex then self detonates as ZO and Hiroshi escape with their lives. Dropping Hiroshi with Seikichi, Masaru leaves to parts unknown. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Hiroshi Mochizuki *Doctor Mochizuki *Seikichi Mochizuki *Reiko *Kuroda *Nishimura *Miyazaki Villains *Neo Organism **Doras *Koumori Man *Koumori Woman Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider ZO: *Doras: and *Koumori Man: Songs * **Lyrics: Akira Otsu **Composition: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: infix * **Lyrics: Akira Otsu **Composition: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: infix ''ZO vs. J'' The S.I.C. Hero Saga story published in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine in the February to May 2005 issues for Kamen Rider ZO featured a crossover with Kamen Rider J and was titled . In the story, the Neo Organism Doras gains the powers of the Fog Mother. It introduces the original characters , , and . ;Chapter titles # # # # Adaptation Kazuhiko Shimamoto drew a manga adaptation of the film. The manga takes some liberties with the plot: including expanding the role of several characters and a different characterization of ZO himself. The manga is also more graphic and violent than the movie. It includes a short story about Kamen Rider Black and a short story about Kamen Rider creator Shotaro Ishinomori himself. The movie was adapted into a full motion video game for the Sega CD with an interface similar to ''Dragon's Lair, the game was released in America as The Masked Rider: Kamen Rider ZO. This is one of the few'' Kamen Rider'' entries to be released in the US, even if the movie itself was never released there. Footage with the Neo Organism monsters was used in Saban's Masked Rider in its 2-part pilot and 2 other episodes. Some of the music from the movie appeared in the movie as well as episodes 49 to 51 & 53 of the series. Notes *Like Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, this film was labeled as a 20th anniversary event. However, it was released in 1993, the franchise's 22nd year. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーZO Kamen Rider ZO] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Movies Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Earth Technology Category:Standalone Movies